Pain, Pain, Go Away 2
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin's been having nightmares... read to find out. Review please.


**_So, it took me forever to finish this sequel, and I hope it's good. Please remember to review for me, and enjoy._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

**_Here it is: Pain, Pain, Go Away 2: Nightmares Become a Dream Come True_**_

* * *

_

_"Come on, Dave! We're going to be late!" I shouted, dragging my large suitcase down the stairs. We had a big concert to go to, thing was, it was halfway across the world. Simon and Theodore were at the airport waiting for us. The thought of them alone unnerved me. How Simon managed to convince Dave to let them go ahead, I have no idea._

_"Move it, Alvin, you're blocking my way!" Brittany snapped from behind me, dragging a suitcase larger than her own body. I stopped and turned to look at her, eyebrow arched and smirk in place. _

_"I still have to wonder why you didn't bother leaving early like Si and Theo did," I watched her flush and look away and I knew it was because of me. I chuckled, watching Jeanette and Eleanor coming over with Miss Miller._

_"Alvin deary," Miss Miller said in her always too loud voice and I rolled my eyes toward the front door. "We could hurry up if you weren't blocking the stairs." I blushed and continued my way downstairs._

_When I got downstairs, I moved my case towards the door and went over to help Brittany with her case. She smiled at me, blushing brightly. I smiled in return, looking upstairs as Dave finally made his appearance, looking in a rush as he usually was nowadays._

_"Come on everyone, we're going to be late. I don't like the idea of Simon and Theodore being alone," Dave said, hurrying downstairs. I watched him going to the door, struggling with his keys and jacket. "Everyone ready?" Dave asked. We all looked at him silently, blinking every now and then. "Okay then." _

_The next thing that happened was in complete slow motion for me, but at the same time, so fast I didn't know what was happening. I watched Dave reach for the door, just about to grab the knob, when a loud bang hit my ears and the door was open, nearly hitting me and Brittany in the process. I was dimly aware of Brittany grabbing my arm and running upstairs, but my eyes remained fixated on what was happening at the door._

Alvin's eyes shot open, his body covered with sweat and his heart beating faster than he could keep up with. His small hands clutched the sheet under his body; he kept his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

As his breathing evened out, his grip went lax, and he waited. He waited for the familiar sound of the door being open, for the sound of the Chipettes' screams, for the sound of Dave's yelling. But, none came.

Slowly, he looked to his right and saw his younger brother sleeping in his bed next to him. His glasses were next to his pillow, his blanket was brought up to his neck, and his face showed he was at peace. They kept their beds pressed against one another's; they were getting too big to share the same one.

Once he wrapped his fuzzy mind around the knowledge his brother was really there, he looked over to his left and saw his baby brother on that side. He was curled into a tight ball, his teddy in his arms and blanket resting near his waist. Another face that reflected peace, something Alvin couldn't manage.

Alvin looked back at the ceiling, bringing his blanket up to his chin and sighing softly. It's been half a year, and he thought he'd have gotten it all dealt with. He knew that he wouldn't fully get over it, not this soon. But he thought the nightmares would have ended months ago, what with some therapy, though he'd _never_ admit to needing such help.

Letting out an uncertain whimper, he closed his eyes back and tried to go to sleep, like he did after every nightmare he had every night.

* * *

"Simon…?" Theodore whispered softly as Simon helped him with his scarf.

"Yes, Theodore?" Simon asked as he lowered his hands from the article of clothing.

"What are we going to do for…? Never mind…" Theodore lowered his gaze. Simon adjusted his jacket, looking around for Alvin.

He knew what Theodore was going to ask. "I don't know what we're doing for Christmas, Theodore," he said gently.

Alvin walked in, pulling his jacket on over his sweater, his cap on backwards with a beanie over it. Seeing his baby brother's downtrodden face made Alvin's heart drop. "What's wrong, Theodore?" he asked as he walked over to him.

Theodore glanced at Simon and saw him shaking his head very slowly. He looked back at Alvin. "Nothing, I'm still waking up, that's all." Alvin looked over at Simon, but his brother was busy cleaning his glasses.

"Alright," Alvin left it at that. "Are we ready to go then?" At his brothers' nods, they left for school.

* * *

_Since the Chipettes' deaths, the school has lost a lot of its beauty and life, _Alvin realized this everyday. He and his brothers' change didn't do it any good either. They weren't social like they used to be, they kept to themselves more and stuck by one another like glue. They were no longer known as The Chipmunks, famous rock stars; but simply the Seville Brothers, survivors of a horrific tragedy. It took two months for people to stop whispering about them and the event.

With Simon's help, Alvin had made it into the sixth grade. He was quiet in class now. Recently after the event, Alvin being quiet made the teacher mark him absent for the past month because he never spoke up. Each day Alvin had to clear it up. After a while, the teacher's boss snapped at her and told her to do her job right. Now, Alvin was the first one she called out for roll, even if he and his brothers' names were near the bottom of the list.

Walking to their lockers was more of a routine now, and it was becoming more of a subconscious action. In synch, they put in their combinations, opened the doors, grabbed their notebooks and closed their lockers. They then walked side-by-side to their class.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There was a three-foot gap between each Seville's desks separating them from one another. Alvin appreciated it greatly. He loved his brothers and would always stand by them, but he needed some part of the day to do as his therapist said, and simply write. And so he did just that.

_**December 17th**_

_**I've been having nightmares for the past six months, as you know. Simon and Theodore don't know about them. And I don't plan to tell them about it. It makes sense to have nightmares, right? So, why should I bother with telling them, and making them worry more about me?**_

_**I can tell that Theodore and Simon made some sort of agreement about something because whenever I see Theodore sad, he comes up with some other feeling, like being tired or hungry. I think it has something to do with my emotions. Lately, I can't handle seeing my brothers or anyone sad in any way. It drives me crazy!**_

_**I'm going to have to talk to them about it sooner or later…**_

Alvin closed his journal and put it into his backpack. He focused on what the teacher was saying.

"Since this the last week of school before Christmas break, we all agreed earlier this month on having a Christmas party," the teacher walked to the whiteboard and grabbed a marker. "I've listed all of your names on the board, so we can discuss what you all want to bring."

Alvin watched as each student raised his or her hand and say what they wanted to bring. It was a good balance between food and sweets.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, what would you three like to bring?" the teacher asked. The boys exchanged looks before looking back at the teacher and shrugging in unison.

"I have an idea, Mrs. Rose!" said and eager brunette boy.

"And what's that, Duncan?" she asked.

"Why don't they do a performance during the party?" Duncan suggested as though it were an obvious idea.

Alvin's mouth fell open slowly, his eyes widening, and his hands curling into fists. _He must being joking! _Alvin screamed mentally. **_Please_**_ tell me he's joking! _Alvin recovered from his shock and looked at his brothers. They just came back to reality after him; they were watching him for his reaction.

Alvin swallowed and tried to come up with some sort of response. The teacher, seeing the boys' obvious discomfort, spoke up. "How about," she began, "we let them think about it. It's Monday. You have until Thursday to make up your decision. Sound good?"

Still a bit dumbfounded, they nodded. _Oh boy…_ Alvin thought, folding his arms on his desk and putting his head down on them.

* * *

"Guys, should we do it?" Theodore asked after school, sitting on Alvin's bed. Simon sat on his own bed, his homework assignments spread out around him. Alvin was in the bathroom connected to their room.

"I don't know, Theodore, we haven't performed for a long time. We've barely even sung since…" Simon's voice trailed off and he looked at his homework. Theodore looked down, then over at the bathroom door.

Looking back at Simon, Theodore whispered, "Do you think Alvin would be able to handle it?" Simon looked at him.

"I don't think _any_ of us would be able to handle it," he said. Theodore sighed.

In the bathroom, Alvin sat on the floor, legs crossed, hands clutching his journal and pen. He hugged his book to his chest, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Simon, did I do this right?" Alvin asked, sliding his homework assignment over to his brother. It was early evening, and Theodore was sleeping, so the older siblings were trying not to wake him. Simon picked up the assignment and scanned it with his eyes.

He circled one problem and grabbed his book, setting it on his lap and then the paper onto the book. "Let me show you how to do this, alright?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded and scooted closer so he could watch as he explained the problem.

Green eyes watched his brothers. _Things have changed…_ He thought, _between Alvin and Simon. Alvin looks to Simon for emotional balance, where I cause the imbalance sometimes._ Theodore remembered when Simon had explained that to him.

_Theodore's POV_

_"What's going on, Theodore?" Simon asked me as he walked into the room. He saw me hugging my big brother. I could tell that Simon couldn't tell if he was crying or not. But I knew he was, I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt._

_"I think I said something…" I said sadly. Simon went over to us, we were on Alvin's bed. _

_Simon eased Alvin out of my arms and into his own. I watched as Alvin clung to him. Simon shifted so he was leaning against Alvin's pillows, his brother in his lap, his head against his chest._

_I watched as Simon consoled Alvin, observing the closeness they shared. The, dare I think it, intimacy. I must be thinking too much into it. Nothing past brotherly was going on with them, and I know that. **Right?**_

_After Simon calmed Alvin down and got him to sleep, on his way out of the room, I approached him. "I don't understand," I said. Simon cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why were you able to calm him down and I'm always making him emotional?"_

_Simon smiled at me, "He worries about you, and he's still emotionally vulnerable. He just can't handle seeing you or anyone unhappy."_

_"But I don't understand how you can comfort him so easily," I said._

_"You know I have the ability to remain calm, Theodore. I have the calm nature he needs. Do you understand?" I didn't, but I nodded anyway. Either way, I knew there was more to it, I could see Simon hadn't realized it yet. But I knew, there was something there, between the two of them._

He was seeing it again, as he watched the way Alvin paid close attention to Simon's directions. He heard it in Simon's patient voice. And he knew that Simon was filling in a void in Alvin's heart, maybe the part where his love for Brittany and Dave had been. That was a lot of emotions being brought out, and for his brother no less.

Theodore sighed softly and closed his eyes back. He listened to Simon's voice, and was soon lulled back to sleep due to the gentleness he held his tone with.

"Do you understand it now?" Simon asked. Alvin looked over the steps and nodded. He took the paper and sat back, next to Simon and began the next problem. After a bit Simon asked, "What are we going to do about the party?"

"I don't know… there's a lot we have to keep in mind about it. How long it's been since we've sung, whether or not we're ready to even sing again…" Alvin trailed off.

"Are you?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him, searching his gray orbs for a second before looking back at his paper.

"I'm not," he admitted, feeling a dark blush stain his cheeks. Why he had admitted to it, he didn't know. Simon took notice to the color change on his brother's face and smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alvin. It makes sense that we're not ready," Simon said softly.

"It…That's not why I…Never mind…" Alvin whispered. Simon blinked. He was about to comment when Alvin handed him his paper once more. "Is it right?"

Simon sighed lightly and checked his work once more.

* * *

It was raining all day during school the next day. During recess, this had been moved to in class, Alvin sat by himself next to the window. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass, his eyes down-casted, focused on his journal. Looking around, he decided he would write an entry, since he had nothing better to do. He opened it and grabbed his pencil. He sat back against the wall, drew his knees up, and began writing.

**_December 18th_**

_**I didn't have a nightmare last night. **_

Alvin put his pencil to his chin in thought, thinking about how it made him feel. He then began writing some more.

_**You'd think that anyone who's had nothing but nightmares for the past six months would be happy about having them stop. But I'm not. It doesn't make sense, and I'm not sure how I really feel about them stopping. **_

Alvin scratched the last part of his sentence out: _**and I'm not sure how to really feel about them stopping. **_

**_Actually, I know how I feel about it. I'm scared. I'm afraid of what I may dream next. I'm so used to the nightmares, and I don't know if I can handle anything different. _**

Alvin stopped writing there, closing his journal and slipping it into his backpack with his pencil. He looked around the class for his brothers.

He found Theodore sitting two feet from him, how he'd gotten there without him seeing, Alvin didn't know. He was drawing a picture Alvin couldn't see.

Looking in front of him, Alvin found Simon coming over to him. Alvin watched Simon plop down onto his knees in front of him with a soft thud that sounded painful.

The sound caught Theodore's attention, and he looked over at his older brother. "What's the matter, Simon?"

Alvin watched Simon as he sat down more completely, looking over at Theodore. "Nothing, Theodore. Mrs. Rose just wanted to know if we had a definite decision yet." Theodore nodded and resumed his drawing.

Simon looked over at Alvin, seeing he had wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face in them. Simon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and thought better of it. A conversation like this was best left for home.

Feeling something being grazed lightly against his hand, Simon looked down, seeing a neatly folded piece of paper in Theodore's hand. He took it and opened it.

I don't like seeing Alvin sad all the time…

Simon was about to reply when Theodore made a "shh" motion, bringing his index finger to his lips. He made a writing motion with his hands and handed Simon a color crayon. Simon took it and wrote his response down.

Neither do I, Theodore. But there's not much we can do about it.

He gave the paper back to Theodore and watched his reaction. Theodore pouted, then scowled and wrote something down. He handed the paper back to Simon.

I know… But I remember, you always said if we think hard enough, we can come up with something. Why aren't you thinking, Simon?

Simon had no response, and it seemed Theodore hadn't expected one, because he went back to drawing. The bell ending recess went off and Simon pocketed the paper. He glanced at Alvin before looking down in thought.

* * *

After doing their homework and eating dinner, all three boys climbed into bed. "We're not going to perform, are we?" Theodore asked as he pulled his blanket up to his shoulders, holding his teddy.

"We're still thinking about it," Simon said, pulling his blanket up as well and laying down. Alvin had his blanket pulled up all the way, shielding him from view. He was curled into a ball, listening as his brothers talk.

Soon, all was quiet and Alvin closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he let himself fall asleep.

Simon stared at the ceiling, his hands on his stomach. _What did he mean? I am thinking, I'm thinking more than I used to since the event. Theodore knows that._

He looked over at his baby brother, already asleep. He then looked at the lump that was Alvin, hidden under his blanket. With a sad breath, Simon looked somewhere else.

_Whatever he meant, _Simon thought, _he must know something I don't know. And with what's going on, he must want me to find out on my own._

* * *

Simon woke to the sound of a broken sob and someone sitting up quickly. His instincts had him reacting before his drowsy vision had cleared, and once that had taken place, he saw that he was consoling his older brother.

Shifting so he was now on Alvin's bed, he drew Alvin's blanket up to his brother's shoulders and lay down on his bed. "It's alright," he whispered, closing his eyes and hugging Alvin close.

Alvin shook his head, refusing to listen to his brother's words. Simon looked at him; Alvin's never done that before.

"It'll be fine, Alvin, just relax," Simon tried again. Alvin pushed against Simon's chest, shaking his head at the same time. Not wanting Alvin to freak out, he let him go and sat up. He grabbed his glasses and put them on.

He looked at Alvin. Alvin was sitting on his knees, his hands covering his face, and his body trembling all over. _How long has he been having nightmares?_ Simon wondered.

Alvin struggled to get air into his lungs, but his sobs were getting in the way. Lowering his hands to his mouth, he opened his eyes halfway. He saw a blurry flash of blue and felt himself being embraced.

Everything of his nightmare, which was still being replayed in his head, vanished when two simple words hit his ears.

"It's alright."

Turning slightly, Alvin buried his face in Simon's neck. Needing further comfort, Alvin clutched Simon's shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'm here, it's alright," Simon whispered, moving back and sitting against Alvin's pillows. He eased his brother into his lap, pulling his blanket over his still shaking form. "It'll be alright."

Theodore watched the scene play out, having awoken when Simon had. Seeing his brother crying the way he had been made him cry as well. But, seeing the way Simon held his brother, and heard the comfort in his voice, Theodore felt himself calming as well, his tears already gone.

Alvin's were lessening, and weren't fully gone yet. But Theodore knew they would be soon, and so he let that reassuring thought flood his mind, and he was back asleep.

_All this time, _Alvin thought as he rubbed his face against Simon's shirt, clinging to him desperately. _All this time, I've had nightmares of the event. And all of a sudden, I have one about something that's never even taken place. _

"It's alright," Simon whispered. _Whatever Theodore meant, I'm going to have to figure it out soon._

* * *

Alvin finished his journal entry, which described the nightmare he'd had last night. It took a lot of willpower to not cry again.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder made him jump and drop his journal. Both he and the person who had startled him reached for the book. Their heads collided and they both fell back.

Alvin moaned in pain and rubbed his sore forehead. He blinked a few times and looked to see who he collided with. His first impression of the person was Brittany.

She had auburn hair tied up into a high ponytail, wore a lavender outfit, and had the same baby blue eyes.

He must have said Brittany's name aloud, because she looked sad, before gently correcting him.

"No, my name's Bailey," her voice wasn't high-pitched like Brittany's. And her nose wasn't like hers either. But her major features were so dead on, that from a glance, she could be mistaken for the deceased Chipette.

She picked up the journal, which had fallen open and her eyes scanned it. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth and the book falling back onto the floor. Her terrified blue eyes locked onto Alvin's.

He said nothing, just grabbed his journal, stood and ran off. He turned a corner and ran into the second person within the past two minutes. This time it was Simon.

The force of the collision knocked Alvin, who was shorter, back a few feet and he slid a bit on the floor. Simon merely fell backwards. Luckily, Alvin managed a good grip on his journal.

"Ouch…" Simon hissed, sitting up. "What were you running from, Alvin?"

"Can we go home?" Alvin asked, cradling the book in his arms. Simon looked at him in surprise. Scanning his brother thoroughly, he nodded slowly and stood.

"Let's find Theodore and we'll go to the front office and ask."

* * *

Back at home, while Alvin took a nap, Simon pulled Theodore aside. "I'm not figuring it out, Theodore. I need you to tell me what you know, that I don't."

Theodore shook his head. "I can't, Simon."

"Why not?" Simon asked.

"Because, it won't help at all," Theodore said. Simon sighed. "Once you figure it out, you'll be surprised how obvious it is."

"Yeah, right…"

* * *

Thursday, the day they had to make up their minds about whether or not they were going to perform came. "We don't think we'll be able to perform, Mrs. Rose," Simon said.

Mrs. Rose nodded, smiling reassuringly. "That's alright. I understand. And I'm sure the other children do as well." She looked over at Alvin, who was standing close to Simon and Theodore, his gaze off somewhere else. She looked back at Simon and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Simon nodded and led his brothers back to their desks. The rest of the day went by slowly for the Seville Brothers, who were ready for it to be over.

* * *

Alvin lay wide awake while his brothers slept. He was afraid to go to sleep, his mind replaying the previous night's nightmare. He tried to get his mind off the nightmare, and found himself thinking of the girl.

Bailey, she had said that was her name. He drew up a picture of her in his mind's eye, and then of Brittany and compared the two mentally.

Brittany was around his height, while Bailey was taller. Their colors were different. Brittany had a sassy personality, whereas Bailey's was more like Jeanette's.

They looked so much alike, only Bailey was human.

Alvin sighed and turned onto his side and looked out the window. He was grateful the room was dark, because he saw something shift past their window out in the darkness. His breath caught and his heart started racing. He shifted slowly, so he was on his back once more and looked over at Theodore. The urge to have his brother closer and within arm's reach hit him.

Sitting up, he eased Theodore closer so he was on both beds. Alvin looked over at Simon, the urge to have him closer struck him—and it struck _hard_. Shifting so he was facing Simon, Alvin saw something pass the window once more out of his peripheral.

His body now shaking due to fear, he put his hand on Simon's shoulder and leaned down so he could whisper his brother's name in his ear.

Simon woke instantly since he was used to waking up by even the minutest things Alvin did. His eyes opening, he looked up at Alvin, shocked at how close he was to him. "What is it, Alvin?" He could feel Alvin trembling.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. Finally, after taking in a shaky breath and letting it out, he spoke, "You're too far…"

Simon blinked and nodded. Alvin scooted back near Theodore and Simon filled in the gap.

Lying on his back, Alvin eased Theodore against his side and looked over at the window.

Seeing where his gaze was, Simon looked as well, then back at Alvin. He turned onto his side, facing Alvin and cupped his cheek, making him look at him, instead of the darkness outside.

"There's nothing out there, Alvin," Simon said. Alvin averted his gaze to the window once more. "Alvin," he said, getting his attention again. "We're here. Theodore and I are here with you. Think of nothing but that, alright?"

"Simon… I have to tell you-" There was a loud bang on the back door that echoed through the house and hit all three brothers' ears.

"What was-" Alvin covered Theodore's mouth instantly. Giving Theodore the "shush" sign, Alvin looked at Simon. There was another bang on the door. All three boys jumped.

After the third one, Simon reacted, getting onto his knees. "They're trying to break the door down," he said softly, crawling to the edge of his bed. He got down, and there was another bang. "Theodore," he got his brother's attention. "Alvin," he said. "You guys need to _stay calm_, understand?" Theodore nodded; he knew the advice was more towards Alvin. Alvin didn't respond.

Not having the time to wait for his unresponsive brother, he motioned for his brothers to follow him. Theodore tugged on Alvin's arm, getting his attention. He pointed to Simon, who was checking the hallway from their doorway.

Quickly, but silently, they caught up with Simon. They listened to the next bang. "They have three more times to do that, before they get the door to break. We have to find somewhere to hide," Simon said, easing his way out of their room and down the hall, his brothers close behind.

"The attic?" Theodore suggested, grabbing Alvin's hand and helping him along. Simon stopped halfway down the hall, and looked up. There was another bang.

Jumping up, Simon grabbed the string connected to the hidden staircase and pulled it down. Another bang.

"Quick, get up there, Theodore," Simon said. "I can't let it down all the way; it'll take too long to pull it back up."

Theodore looked at Alvin, then Simon, nodding. He jumped up, grabbing the bottom stair and worked his way up, crawling up and into the small entrance. "Come on, Alvin."

Simon grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him closer. Alvin was shaking all over. Petrified blue eyes locked on with scared gray eyes. For a brief moment, the gray eyes dropped to his brother's lips, which had a surprisingly adorable pout on them.

Another bang and Simon heard the door break in. He pulled Alvin ahead of him and made him get onto the staircase. He got on after and pushed Alvin up as he went up.

Theodore pulled Alvin in, and helped Simon, who leaned back down and pulled the stairway back into its spot.

Simon wasted no time. He was up and looking around instantly.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Theodore whispered, hugging his trembling oldest brother in his arms.

"We're not safe here, Theodore," Simon answered, moving things out of his way.

"We're not?" Theodore asked.

"It's only a matter of time before they find the staircase, Theodore. Now, I need you and Alvin to help me."

Theodore sat Alvin up and stood. "I don't think Alvin will be much help right now, Simon."

Simon looked over at his brother and sighed. "Come here, Theodore." After showing his brother what he needed him to do, Simon left him and went over to Alvin. "Alvin, you need to come back to Earth."

Nothing.

Silence. Then a broken sob. Alvin quickly covered his mouth. Simon pulled him to his feet and led him over to where Theodore was working.

Dusting his hands off, Theodore watched them. _What Simon needs to do is get Alvin calm, even if it's a little bit. He won't be focused and alert until he's calmer. When will you open your eyes, Simon?_

Theodore's work had revealed a very old and dusty window. Handing his older brother to his baby brother, Simon went over to the window and searched for the part where it opens. "Theodore, can you go and find a screwdriver or something sharp?" Theodore nodded and went to find one.

"S-Simon…?" Alvin whispered, sniffing a few times. Simon looked back at his brother. Alvin's blue eyes were drowned with tears, he was using his left hand to try and dry them away, but there were too many of them.

Standing, he went over to him. "What is it?"

"I-I had a nightmare… last night-"

"I found one," Theodore unintentionally interrupted, showing Simon the screwdriver. Simon nodded in Theodore's direction, not taking his eyes off Alvin.

"A nightmare? About what?" Simon asked, taking the tool from his baby brother.

"A-About something like this happening…" Alvin whispered. Theodore looked at Alvin in surprise, as did Simon.

_"We know you're here, Chipmunks. And we're gonna find you."_ All three boys jumped and then tensed. Simon turned to get to work on the window, but Alvin pulled on his shirt, stopping him.

Seeing this as a chance for Simon to learn what he meant, Theodore took the screwdriver. "Let me try first."

Simon nodded dumbly, before his attention was brought back to Alvin. He faced him completely, and took his hands, holding them at their sides. "In the nightmare, I watched you and Theodore _die,_ Simon," Alvin whispered tearfully. Simon's eyes widened. "I can't, _I can't_ see that happen in reality, Simon. _I can't!_" Alvin sobbed, burying his face on Simon's chest.

Simon looked at Alvin, easing him back so he could look him in the eye. "That's _not_ going to happen, Alvin. Alright?" Alvin shook his head, lowering his gaze.

Theodore wanted to give them more time, but he _really_ Simon's help. "Simon, I need you to help me, please."

Simon wiped away a few of Alvin's tears before going over and helping Theodore.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, the house was quiet. Simon and Theodore were both dirty, and Alvin was quiet.

"It's not budging, Simon," Theodore grunted, trying to push the window open. Simon wiped his forehead with his sleeve, screwdriver still in his hand.

Looking around, Simon stood. "We need to find something to pry the window open. Pushing isn't going to get us anywhere." Theodore nodded.

"What are we going to do about Alvin?" Theodore asked in a whisper. Simon sighed and looked at his older brother.

"I don't know, Theodore. But we need to get out of here, the house is too quiet." Simon faced Theodore. "And they're still here, because they know we're here." Theodore swallowed and nodded.

"I'll go find something for the window," he whispered and wondered over to the left, rummaging around.

Simon went over to Alvin, who was sitting down, a book in his lap. Sitting beside his brother, he looked at the book. Simon realized it was the book he always saw Alvin writing in. He hadn't noticed Alvin brought it with him.

Alvin looked over at Simon, his eyes still shiny, but had no new tears in them. Simon guessed he was calming down. It was either that, or he was keeping it to himself now. Alvin slid the book into Simon's lap, turned back a few pages and pointed to where he wanted him to read.

Confused, Simon grabbed the book. "Alvin, we don't have _time_ to read."

"It's important, Simon."

Sighing, Simon looked down at the page. It was a good thing he was a fast reader. There was no date on this entry, because Alvin had been in a rush to write it down before he forgot it.

_**Lying in bed, I listen to my brothers' breathing. The house is quiet, the kind of quiet that normally leads to something bad happening in a horror movie. I turned to face Simon, hoping to wake him up and have him rationalize my fears until I fall asleep again, but I didn't. I didn't because when I turned, I didn't look at Simon, but past him and into bright, menacing eyes that were staring at me through the bedroom window.**_

Simon looked at Alvin in shock. Alvin was watching him read, his face blank, blue eyes bright. He motioned for him to continue reading. Simon looked for Theodore and saw him working on the window. Almost reluctantly, Simon continued reading.

_**I froze, my eyes locked to the ones glaring at me. Thoughts raced through my head, and I didn't know what to do. The first thing I realized was that it was one of the men who had killed the Chipettes, Dave and Miss Miller. They were back, and they wanted to finish what they had started months ago.**_

_**I blinked. After what felt like minutes of staring, I blinked. And when I looked again, the eyes were gone. Had I imagined it? Was I being paranoid? I didn't think so. **_

_**I sat up slowly and looked at my brothers. If I knew what I saw was real, then I knew I had to get them somewhere safe, so nothing bad happens to them. I wasn't going to let what happened to the Chipettes be the same for my brothers.**_

_**First I woke Theodore, and then I woke Simon. I watched them wake themselves up, both not knowing we were all in danger. "We have to hide somewhere." That got their attention.**_

_**"Why?" Theodore asked. "What's going on?" I looked out the window, and they followed my gaze.**_

_**"Alvin, there's nothing out there," Simon said instantly. I turned to him, glaring.**_

_**"I saw something out there, Simon! Just now!" I snapped, irritated with him and his reluctance to believe me when it came to situations like these.**_

_**"You were probably seeing things," he insisted. I groaned in frustration.**_

_**"Will you just believe me!" I demanded, throwing my arms up above my head and then folding them over my chest. I knew each second we spent arguing was precious time wasted, time we could have been using to hide. But I wanted Simon to believe me, for once not second-guessing me from the beginning.**_

Simon looked at Alvin with sadness in his eyes. "I believe you, Alvin." This made a small smile cross Alvin's face, followed by a bright blush. Alvin averted his gaze from Simon's and looked at the book.

"Keep reading…" he whispered, almost shyly. Simon smiled, his heart beat going up a bit.

_This isn't the time,_ he told himself. So, he continued reading.

_**"Alvin, you have a history of calling out things like this. And given the previous situation, I don't think it's a good idea to go on something caused by trauma," Simon said.**_

_**"You think I'm doing this because of what happened!" I shouted. "I know what I saw, Simon! You should know I wouldn't do something like this unless I know for a fact that it's real!" I was hurt more than I was used to by Simon's doubt in me.**_

_**"Since when, Alvin? You've always been a spontaneous person!" Simon shouted back at me. **_

_**"Why can't you just trust me!" I shouted, and I knew I was crying. This whole situation, the arguing, the impending danger I knew we were in, was too much for me. "Since everyone we cared about died, I haven't once pulled anything like this, Simon. Why when I do, you want to assume my head's messed up?"**_

_**"Because it is!" he shouted. It was then there was a loud thump and the sound of the front door being broken down. We all jumped and reacted. **_

_**This wasn't what I wanted to happen. I watched everything go in slow motion as my brothers ran around our room, trying to find someplace to hide. It was like watching it happen again, like the first time. **_

_**I tried to get them to calm down, to get them to stop making so much noise, but they were in panic mode. It wasn't long before the men found us. I wanted to hide, to run out of the room, but I couldn't, not without my brothers.**_

Simon couldn't read anymore, his vision was blurry. He gently eased the book closed and set it to the side. He looked at Alvin, who was watching him silently. "Alvin…"

"It can't happen, Simon…" he said, shaking his head slowly.

"It won't," Simon said.

Theodore looked over at them, still working on the window. He looked back at his work and pulled on the tool he was using to pry the window open.

Simon looked over at Theodore, and then looked back at Alvin. "Are you ready to go help Theodore with the window? We need to get out of here."

Alvin shifted his position and reached across Simon's lap for his book. When he grabbed it, Simon's hand covered his, startling him into stillness. Still in the same position, he looked at Simon, curious as well as anxious.

"Si?"

Simon shifted his legs so Alvin was now sitting in his lap, hands still on the book. Alvin blushed and moved his hand.

Simon moved his as well, cupping Alvin's cheek and bringing him closer. _I know what you meant now, Theodore. And you're right, it is obvious. I'm surprised I never noticed it before now._

"Simon… we can't… not now…" Alvin whispered, moving to stand up. Simon grabbed his waist and pulled him back down onto his knees.

"I know, Alvin. But it won't take but a few seconds," Simon whispered, bringing Alvin's form closer to his. Alvin stopped resisting and followed Simon's lead. Alvin leaned in first, since he was further away, and Simon did as well.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. With the timing and their current situation, kissing should be the last thing they were doing. It was instinct, an impulse. Something told them to; like the action would give them the strength they had lost months ago.

Separating, they both opened their eyes.

"It's about time!" Theodore exclaimed, causing both boys to flinch and separate. Now standing, they both simply stared at Theodore, looking as though they had been caught doing something wrong. In a way, they had been.

Theodore's exclamation had been loud. And the result of their position being given away was almost immediate.

There was silence, and then a loud thump, crack, and the floorboard under Theodore's feet gave way. His scream echoed as he fell, and it didn't stop when he was out of sight. It got worse.

"Theodore!" Alvin and Simon called out, both running to the hole in the floor of the attic. They dropped to their knees and looked down.

Alvin scooted back from the hole using his feet and covered his ears with his hands as soon as he saw what was taking place.

Simon lingered only a few seconds longer before going over to Alvin and hugging him. Theodore's scream lingered in their ears after it had ended.

"Theodore…" Alvin whispered, his body trembling all over.

"Come on, Alvin. We need to hide," Simon said, pulling them to their feet.

Out of his peripheral, Simon saw a large hand come through the hole. "Where are you other brats at?" huffed a deep voice.

They both took off running, not having anywhere really to go. Their safest spot was only ten feet from the hole. They were leaning firmly against the wall, arms wrapped tight around one another.

It took a lot for both of them to not go into hysteria after witnessing Theodore being…

Simon looked at Alvin, feeling his brother's breathing grow steadily to hyperventilating. Hadn't he _just_ promised him that he wouldn't witness any of them…? He couldn't finish the question. He wasn't able to keep his promise to his brother. Tears flooded his eyes and he looked away from the hole in the attic.

Alvin couldn't breathe right. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. He was still seeing it, seeing Theodore being brutally… It happened so fast, he had been right there seconds ago. Smiling, he had been actually _smiling_! His green eyes had lit up, something they haven't seen in half a year. And it was caused by seeing the most bizarre thing, his older brothers kissing.

In a flash, there was a board being broken, increasing the whole. The brothers jumped and looked around, hoping for some possible escape. It was amazing what pure trauma and panic could do to normally quick-thinking minds.

"Where can we go?" Alvin asked in a whisper, still struggling to get his breathing under control.

Simon looked around, growing hopeless at seeing no real escape routes. And looking again only made the reality of their situation that much more overwhelming.

It didn't take long for the hole, which had been the size of Theodore, to become big enough to fit two above average men through. While the hole was increasing in size, Alvin and Simon's distance from said hole was becoming smaller and smaller. What was once ten feet, became arm's reach in a matter of minutes.

The traumatized brothers side-stepped their way past the impatient men who were currently fighting with one another on who was first one up.

Increasing their distance, they were now at the far left in a corner. Simon knew the last they should be doing was cornering themselves, but it was the farthest spot from the ever growing hole. He turned his attention to Alvin, whom he was keeping against the wall, blocking him from view.

Alvin continuously clutched at Simon's shirt, as if he weren't sure he was real, or there. "Simon…" he breathed out. Simon glanced back, not seeing the men's forms, but he could hear their faint arguing, and occasional hits. It wouldn't be long until they were back at trying to get them.

He needed to calm Alvin down, at the most to where he at least knew what was reality and what position they were in.

Grabbing his frantically moving hands, he pressed them against his cheeks, letting Alvin know he was indeed there. Alvin stopped moving as much and looked at Simon in hope and loss. His breathing was still erratic, and didn't appear to be calming down until he knew he was somewhere safe.

"Simon…" Alvin whispered, looking over Simon's shoulder and at the whole. "Theodore… he…" Simon turned his attention back to him.

"I know, Alvin," was all he could say. He pressed his lips to Alvin's forehead, nose, and cheeks. "Now it's us, now we have to get out of here."

A few seconds later, there was something heavy being hit under their feet. The force of the hit had them slightly in the air. Before they could fully comprehend what was going on, the boards gave in and they were falling.

Alvin landed painfully on his back, dust from the wood settling on and around him. He felt the heavy footsteps of the men walking vibrate through the floor and into his head.

Biting back a groan of pain, he slowly sat up, rubbing his back. He gasped out Simon's name when he realized his younger brother wasn't next to him, and the men weren't there either.

Feeling a wave of dread flood him, he shakily got to his feet and remained there, unsure on whether or not he should move.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, his instinct had him looking at it completely. His hands covered his mouth as his eyes widened. Without a doubt, even though there was nothing saying it was his baby brother, he knew it was Theodore.

The baby of the family wasn't even able to be identified due to what they had done to him. Everything that should be on the inside of a body, was out. Everything that made up a face, Alvin couldn't tell where Theodore's face had been. There was nothing but blood, bones, and body parts.

Jerking him from his gruesome discovery was Simon's cry, following suit was a deep, satisfied chuckle. Then, the sound of something being tossed mercilessly to the ground.

Unsure of what awaited him, Alvin slowly made his way toward the den. The house was dark, due to the nighttime and lack of any lights being on. As he reached the entrance to the den, he peeked around the corner. There was nothing there, but Alvin knew better than to trust his eyes alone. He had heard the sounds, and he knew they hadn't left, the entrance was the only way out, and they hadn't left the den.

Determined to find his brother, hopefully alive, Alvin dropped to his knees silently and crawled in, keeping his feet off the floor so they didn't drag. Between the couch and the table, he found his brother's body. He was much more recognizable than Theodore had been, and this gave Alvin hope that he may still be alive.

He lightly touched his brother's shoulder, but there was no movement coming from him. It was then he realized he was also dead. At that time, he had the overwhelming feeling, as the room seemed to get darker, that there was someone behind him.

Paralyzed with fear, he didn't move.

"Look at what we've got here," said a familiar menacing voice. In a swift movement, the man had Alvin up in the air, one hand surrounding his tiny neck. He had him at eye level, and Alvin couldn't see past the mask on his face.

Alvin knew better than to struggle, but he couldn't stop the instinct to try and pry the hand from blocking his only source of air. His hands were like a newborn baby's hands compared to the one around his neck. It was hard to comprehend the knowledge that the one hand around his neck had also killed the Chipettes and his brothers.

The man took pleasure in drawing out Alvin's inevitable death, as each time he tightened his grip it was only slight.

If Alvin had any trouble breathing earlier, it had no comparison to the problem he was dealing with at the moment. He was trying desperately to stay conscious, but he could feel himself falling into the darkness, as corners of his eyes started darkening.

He couldn't tell if he had imagined the shift in the darkness of his eyes, or if there was something moving into the den.

What happened next went too fast for his foggy mind to process. All he got was a feminine "hee-yah!" then the harsh sound of metal on a body, he was dropped, and then the sound of a skull being bashed open by the same metal material.

It continued with the other man, and then silence as Alvin struggled to refill his lungs with air. Once he was back to breathing regularly, or somewhere in the sense, he sat up. There was a sound of something heavy being dropped and then footsteps coming over to him.

He watched as the girl he met in school dropped to her knees in front of him. "Bailey?" Alvin's hoarse throat managed to get out. "How did you…?"

"Your journal," she answered, helping him up. "After I read some of it, and you took off, I've been having this weird feeling, like you were in danger. At first I thought it was just me being weirded out. But when I couldn't sleep, I decided to come and check on you, and that's when I saw you in a choke hold with that horrible man!"

Alvin blinked as this information sank in.

"Are your brothers-" Alvin cut her off by shaking his head. Bailey gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Alvin, I'm so sorry!" She hugged him.

Alvin subconsciously returned the hug, his eyes on the form of the man lying on the floor in the den.

There was one thought in his head he couldn't get out: _Hadn't there been three in the beginning?_

**Later**

Alvin sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a medical assistant checking him for injuries. There were none that were anything to worry about, at least not compared to the emotional and mental trauma he's dealing with.

The police were putting the men in the back of a police car. They had survived, apparently Bailey had only been able to knock them out, not kill them. Speaking of Bailey, Alvin saw her talking to one of the officers.

"Feeling any better, sweetheart?" the M.A asked as she wrapped a bandage around his wrist. Alvin didn't answer. That was a stupid question to him.

His brothers were dead. The thought of it made tears fill his eyes and sobs choke in his throat. The police had gathered up their bodies, Theodore's had to go in a black bag with how mutilated he had been. Simon was in one of the zipper bags Alvin didn't know what they were called.

He felt the M.A run her hand over his hair before saying she'd be back. Alvin watched her go over to the officer and then looked over at the men in different police cars. They were looking at him with anger and rage. Alvin felt a shiver run through him.

He turned his attention back to the M.A and heard the words: "…foster home?" Alvin didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Alvin…" Bailey said as she went over to him. She climbed onto the ambulance next to him. There was silence for a few minutes. "You know," she spoke up. "I can ask my parents about letting you stay with us for a little while."

Alvin looked over at her. "It won't make a difference. They'll end up sending me to a foster home. My brothers and I had tried for so long not to get caught and let people know we were orphans. And now they know."

Bailey was quiet for a moment. "My parents would love to have you, Alvin. And if you're with us long enough, maybe they'll adopt you. I'm an only child, they always wanted another one." Alvin sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I don't want to get close to anyone anymore. Something bad may happen to them. I already lost everyone I ever loved. I don't want it to happen again."

Bailey grabbed his hands lightly and he looked at her. "Please, Alvin?" Alvin examined her, seeing all of Brittany in her appearance like he had the first time he'd seen her.

"Alright…" he whispered. She smiled and pulled her hands back gently.

"Great! Let me go tell the officer!" she hopped down and hurried over to the police.

**A few days later**

Alvin walked into the large house carrying a suitcase and backpack. The place looked like a castle to him. He looked around as Bailey's parents came up behind him. "We hope you'll feel at home, Alvin," said Bailey's mother.

Bailey came up next to him and smiled reassuringly. Alvin couldn't return the gesture if he tried. "Want me to show you your new room?" Alvin shifted his backpack and shrugged. Bailey smiled and led him upstairs.

**That Night**

Alvin turned onto his side and looked out the window. Sitting up, he went over to the window and closed the curtains. He went back over to his bed and lay down once again.

He covered up and curled into a ball. He felt so alone, he missed everyone. He wanted them back, but knew he wasn't going to get his way.

_I know they'll be back for me soon…._


End file.
